Celebrate Love
by RockDiva
Summary: A collection of holiday oneshots. Third story now up: A tie in oneshot for my other story Artificial Romance which is a Tallulah and Carl pairing. It is also a semi songfic to the song Blue Christmas.
1. Christmas For The First Time

**A/N-** This begins my collection of Christmas oneshots for the holiday season. Some will be specifically Christmas, although some might just be more general like ice skating or something. It just depends. And then some might be songfic oneshots. Basically, I didn't want to spam the MTR section with a million different holiday oneshots, so I thought I'd just group them all together. Thus: Celebrate Love, inspired by the beautiful song by Jordan Pruitt.

This first story is all about Franny and Cornelius and is pretty fluffy so I hope you enjoy : ) Oh, and I don't really know who took all the "pictures" mentioned at the end of the story but let your imagination run wild. I could imagine Lucille being camera happy or even Franny asking Carl to record the entire first year for them or something :P

* * *

**Christmas For The First Time**

"It's absolutely beautiful," Franny sighed and leaned her head against her husband's chest, his arm around her as they stood admiring the grand Christmas tree in the foyer of the Robinson mansion. "I don't think I've ever seen a more perfect Christmas tree in my entire life. It's so perfect," she sighed again.

"No, it's not," Cornelius' words caught Franny off guard and she pulled away a little to look up at her husband questioningly.

"What do you mean it's not?" Franny was almost hurt by her husband's words. This was Cornelius and Franny's first Christmas together as man and wife and it was their first time decorating a Christmas tree as such. For Franny, it was meant to be a sentimental moment, but here her husband didn't share the sentiment of it.

Cornelius only laughed his usually handsome geek of a laugh, making Franny more furious. She pulled away completely, turned her back on him and crossed her arms. "Just like when we were teenagers," Cornelius laughed again as the sight of Franny throwing a temper tantrum reminded him of their younger days. "True, mom and dad were nice enough to let us share this moment all to ourselves. Yes, it's a memory to be cherished. And I admit that we've made the tree absolutely beautiful with only our four hands and two hearts."

"But it's not perfect?" Franny asked defensively, still refusing to look at the man behind her.

"No, it isn't," Cornelius answered. "And you know that this time I'm the one who's right."

This was enough to fuel Franny's temper and sent her spinning around to glare at her husband, but her face melted when she saw Cornelius holding a beautiful ornament. The ornament showed a girl bent forward, holding a frog behind her back and a boy bent forward in the same fashion, holding a science beaker. Their noses were touching and their eyes closed and they were surrounded by a beautiful heart made of rose quartz that had the words painted in a gorgeous off white: _Our First Christmas 2020_. "Oh, Cornelius! It's so…" suddenly her face wrinkled in annoyance. "That was very mean and deceptive and…oh it's beautiful!" Franny couldn't be angry at him and she threw her arms around him.

"So are you," Cornelius smiled and pulled her closer for a kiss.

"I have a feeling our first Christmas will be wonderful," Franny whispered, overwhelming joy present in her voice.

"Only because I get to share it with you."

"That deserves another kiss," Franny smiled a coy smile and followed through.

-----------------

"It's so cold," Franny hugged her arms which were already enveloped in one of Cornelius' alma mater sweatshirts. She moved her fuzzy socked feet faster to get to where her husband was making hot chocolate for the both of them.

"I guess it's a little nippy," Cornelius shrugged his shoulders indifferently. He was casually dressed in a pair of jean shorts that went to his knees and a simple white t-shirt. Franny looked him over unbelievably ending at his bare feet and felt a cold chill wash over her. Cornelius saw her jerk slightly and chuckled.

"Nippy? I'm dressed in this and I'm still cold," Franny hugged her arms again, rubbing them for friction and heat.

"I guess I just don't get cold easily. If you think this is cold, you wouldn't have lasted five minutes on my family's vacation in the Swiss Alps. Oh and I don't even want to think about the year with the blizzard," Cornelius responded as he handed Franny her cup of cocoa.

"Oh yeah," Franny shivered at the memory as she grabbed the cup. "That winter was horrible. Didn't you say you got stranded with your best friend?"

"Yes, I did. Let's just say, it was a long Christmas."

"A _cold_ Christmas?" Franny asked playfully before blowing some of the steam from her hot drink so that she could take a sip.

"Yes," Cornelius answered with a laugh. "I admit that it got pretty cold. But I know how to cure your problem."

"What do you mean my problem?" Franny set her cup down and looked at him curiously.

"Your cold intolerance," Cornelius answered as if it was the most common knowledge.

"Well, you could start by turning the heat up," she said sarcastically as she went over to one of the thermostats and read the temperature.

"Nope, something better," Cornelius had a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. He set his cup down and ran and scooped Franny up in his arms.

"Cornelius Robinson, put me down this minute!" Franny shrieked. "I'm warning you…where are you taking me!?" Franny asked as they headed toward the front door. Cornelius opened the door and Franny felt the cold wind hit her face. "Put me down!"

"Okay," Cornelius dropped Franny softly in the snow.

"You are so sleeping on the couch for this. It's freezing out here. I'm not even in a coat! If I get sick from this, you'll be sorry!" Franny spouted threat after threat, complaint after complaint. She picked herself up quickly and brushed herself off.

Franny began trudging past Cornelius angrily, but he stopped her. "No, don't go. Look, there's an outline of an angel in the snow!"

The excitement in Cornelius' voice was so convincing that Franny forgot her fury for a moment and turned to look where her husband was pointing. "_What_ are you talking about? All I see is where you dropped me in the snow like a madman!"

"Are you sure? Because I see the outline of an angel," Cornelius said again.

"What?" Franny looked at Cornelius, then to the spot in the snow and then back at Cornelius. Suddenly she realized what he meant. Her eyes softened and she forgot all about how upset he was with him. "You do realize that it doesn't even slightly resemble a snow angel don't you? Or do you need stronger glasses?"

"Only if they make glasses that cure the eyes that are blinded by love. To me it looks like the most beautiful angel I've ever seen." There was no lie in Cornelius' eyes or voice and Franny could once again tell how much he loved her.

"You just make it so impossible for me to stay mad at you, you know that," she said as she wrapped her arms around him and looked up into his eyes.

"Well, you had the right to be mad I guess. After all it is cold out here, and I really don't want you to get sick," Cornelius said, meaning it from his heart.

"Don't worry," Franny smiled and buried her head into his chest as she hugged him like a little girl would hug her favorite doll. "I'm not cold anymore."

-----------------

"You gotta get up, you gotta get up, you gotta get up, it's Christmas morning," Cornelius whispered in a sing song voice directly into Franny's ear.

"What?" she asked groggily as she stirred a little. Suddenly, her eyes opened wide and she sat up as quick as she could. "It's Christmas morning!" She grabbed Cornelius' hands and began bouncing up and down on the bed like a little girl. "It's Christmas morning," she said, this time with so much giddiness that Cornelius couldn't help but laugh from how beautiful she looked even now acting like a child.

"Not just any Christmas morning," Cornelius said with a smile.

"Our first Christmas morning together," Franny filled in the rest with even more enthusiasm. "So what are we waiting for!?" Franny threw on her robe and slippers and grabbed Cornelius' hand to drag him out to open presents. However, as they got to the door, he stopped, planting his feet firmly and spun her back towards him for a kiss underneath the mistletoe that hung above their bedroom door. "I hope that wasn't my Christmas present," Franny said with a harmless sarcasm after they parted.

"Why? Did you get me the same thing?" Cornelius asked with a playful grin.

"Not exactly. But if that's what you wanted, I can easily take back the other gift," Franny teased.

"No, that's okay. I'll deal with whatever you got me."

"Come on, you," Franny laughed and they ran hand in hand to where other members of the family were already beginning to gather around the Christmas tree exchanging presents.

"You first," they said simultaneously and then laughed.

"I really want to give you yours first," Cornelius said in an almost child-like pleading tone.

"Okay," Franny giggled at her anxious husband as he found his gift and gave it to her.

"To my snow angel," Franny read aloud. "Aww…that's so sweet. Now I feel bad ripping it all up."

"But you have to!" Cornelius exclaimed, causing Franny to giggle again.

"Relax, honey. Of course I'm going to open it up. But first…" she ran to the kitchen and found a safety pin in one of the storage drawers and then returned.

"What's that for?" Cornelius asked in bewilderment.

"You'll see." She took the pin and carefully cut away the area with the tag, removing it in the shape of a heart. "I'm not ripping this part," she said with a smile and then set it and the pin down. She then proceeded to remove the wrapping paper from the rest. It revealed a beautifully bound memory book. The cover was blue decorated with sparkly snowflakes. In the middle was an inset image of Franny's and Cornelius' Christmas photo that they had sent to friends and relatives. Beneath it read _Winter Dreams 2020_. "It's beautiful," Franny ran her fingers over the words in awe and then moved them to open the book to the first page.

"Our first kiss beneath the mistletoe," Cornelius commentated, seeing that Franny was speechless. The page showed a hologram of the memory: Franny standing in a beautiful evening gown beneath the mistletoe, a smile on her face followed by Cornelius joining her, dressed in a suit with a crooked tie. Franny straightened the tie and then moved her hands around his neck as they shared a loving kiss.

Franny turned the page and this time it revealed a memory of the first time they were able to go ice skating: Cornelius was tripping over himself, his height and lack of experience making it appear it was awkward for him to be on the ice. Franny held his hand, helping him around the park's outdoor rink. Suddenly, Cornelius reached over and swept her in his arms, proving he was definitely an able ice skater. He whirled her around as she held on by his neck. "You're such a romantic," Franny smiled at the memory before turning the page again.

Franny continued turning the pages, revealing page after page and memory after memory. She smiled as she saw their first snowball fight, the first snowman they had made together, the first time they had gone sledding, their first time decorating the house…all finally as husband and wife. As she saw it all, Franny couldn't help but remember all of the years as a little girl she had dreamed of being Mrs. Robinson and now she was celebrating her first Christmas as such. "This is so beautiful. My gift will seem so silly compared to this."

"I highly doubt that," Cornelius assured her. "I'm not allowed to consider any of your gifts to me silly until we've been married for at least ten years."

"Is that so?" Franny asked with a slight laugh.

"Mm-hmm," Cornelius smiled. "It's in the rule book or something." He grabbed the present that Franny was now handing him. "To my frog prince," Cornelius read, followed by a nerdy smile. He loved how Franny always referred to him as her frog prince since she was so obsessed with frogs. He grabbed the safety pin and copied Franny's earlier actions, cutting out the tag area in the shape of a heart before unwrapping the gift. "It's not silly!" Cornelius exclaimed as he opened a box and pulled out a very long, white lab coat. He slipped it on, immediately loving the way it fit.

"I thought it was time that the best inventor and scientist in the world have his very own lab coat," Franny said, admiring how he looked in it.

"I love it! I guess I've been so busy with getting Robinson Industries off the ground that I never thought to buy one," Cornelius opened it up and inspected the inside, his eyes resting on an inside pocket. There, sewn on the front of the pocket were the words _You Have My__ Heart_. He read them and then looked at her with a face filled with love. For her birthday he had given her a locket that had the same words engraved.

"Every time you read it, I want you to remember that you'll always have my heart," Franny said. She took her hand and closed his jacket so that she could rest her hand on his heart. Cornelius then realized that the placement of the pocket was also directly over his heart.

Cornelius grabbed Franny's hand and moved it so that he could place a kiss on her fingertips. He then grabbed the two hearts they had cut out. First, he used the pin to put two small holes in each of the hearts, causing Franny to gasp just a little. He then removed a hook from one of the unimportant ornaments and put the hook through both of the holes so that they hung together. He handed the newly made ornament to Franny who smiled, her eyes sparkling, and placed it on the highest branch that she could reach. She then stepped back beside Cornelius, who wrapped his arm around her as they admired the symbol of their love for one another. "You know," Cornelius said tenderly, "I've always known about the joy of Christmas, the wonder of Christmas, the beauty of Christmas. But right here with you, it feels like I'm celebrating Christmas for the first time."


	2. Baby's First Christmas

**A/N-** Next story up...one all about Wilbur's first Christmas! Well, almost entirely about. At the end is a little add on that I actually contemplated putting in to begin with. But my fingers kept typing so I just couldn't stop myself. Also, for anyone who thinks I just cheated and used the whole ornament concept again...I did that on purpose. Although not all of the oneshots will be tie-ins. I specifically wanted this one to be a tie in with _Christmas For The First Time_, thus I thought that Cornelius should act in the same sentimental way he had with Franny and their ornament. Hope the re-use of it doesn't turn anyone off.

* * *

**Baby's First Christmas**

"Cornelius! You have to come and see this!" Franny rushed into the lab and said excitedly. Cornelius and Carl looked at one another in a confused manner. "Oh and Carl, you have a built in video camera right? You have to come record it!" Franny ran back out of the lab. Cornelius looked at the robot and shrugged his shoulders before they followed after her. "Look," Franny whispered when they joined her.

Wilbur was in his state of the arc walker with one of the presents that had originally been under the tree. He was shaking it up and down and hitting it on the tray that was attached to the walker. "Why the little rascal," Cornelius laughed. "Not even a year old yet and he's already trying to sneak a peek at his gifts."

"You know he's just playing with it. Isn't it so sweet," Franny smiled, her motherly love showing. "Only, I wonder how he managed to get it from inside the walker."

"That is an excellent question," Cornelius thought about it.

"I say it's because he's smarter than you know. He's trouble I tell you," Carl said in a worried tone. "Cute trouble, but we're gonna have to watch this one someday."

"I'll say," Cornelius said under his breath as he moved closer to Wilbur. "What do you have there, Wilbur?"

Wilbur, hearing his dad's voice, immediately turned in the walker as fast as he could with his little legs. He shook the present again, bouncing up and down as squeals of delight escaped from his mouth. "Sounds like someone's excited to see daddy," Franny smiled and also drew closer. "Let me see the package, sweetie," she said in a soft tone and pried the gift from her baby's hand. She went to put it back under the tree, but suddenly her eye caught sight of the tag. "Oh my goodness, Cornelius, look!" she handed him the package quickly.

"Well, what do you know!? It's one of Wilbur's gifts." Cornelius looked down at his son who wore a huge smile across his entire little face. "What exactly were you doing, Wilbur?" he asked playfully.

Wilbur's smile turned into more squeals of joy as he looked back and forth between his dad and mom. "Vvvv…mmm…" he spoke in baby gibberish as he stretched out his fingers towards Franny.

Franny couldn't resist and picked him up, the package still in her hand as she did. After a few seconds, Wilbur used it as an opportunity to grab at the package again. "So that's what you wanted! You mischievous little thing," Franny couldn't help but smile when she said it. "I think he might have inherited his daddy's brain."

Cornelius smiled at the thought. "He _is_ a smart one," Cornelius placed a kiss on Wilbur's forehead before patting the top of his head lightly. He then grabbed the package, causing Wilbur to look at him with a face that made Cornelius wonder whether or not he was going to cry. "How about we use that brain for good and not evil," he chuckled as he set the present back under the tree.

"Honey," Franny had started to leave to feed Wilbur but had stopped and turned back to look at her husband, "I wanted us to go shopping for a keepsake ornament for Wilbur later. Do you think you'll be too busy?"

"Even if I were, I'd make time for something that important. We'll go after lunch."

"Just another reason why I love you," Franny raised one of her hands and blew a kiss towards him. She then took Wilbur's hand and put it up to his lips and moved it back and forth like was blowing kisses. "Blow daddy a kiss? Yay! Say I love you daddy," she said in a purposely overly excited tone of voice before turning and leaving.

"I must be the luckiest man in the world," Cornelius smiled as he watched them leave. He then looked back down at the present and grabbed it again. "This is going to sound crazy, Carl, but can you use your x-ray vision mode to see what's in here. I didn't do the wrapping so I was just wondering."

"Mm-hmm…" Carl eyed him suspiciously. "Or maybe you just know like I do that Wilbur knows exactly what he's doing.

"Oh, come on, Carl. He's not even a year old yet. I highly suspect that he had any idea the gift was really his, let alone what was in it."

"If you say so," Carl's eyes turned red as they scanned the package. "It looks like a…baby blanket."

Cornelius' eyes grew wide. "The one with the time machine design?" he asked.

"Umm, yeah, it looks that way," Carl said, turning the package this way and that studying the design. "Or it could be a rocket, but either way, yeah."

"It couldn't be," Cornelius mumbled to himself, wondering at the coincidence. "Could it?"

------------

"Wow, there's just so many to choose from," Franny said as she and Cornelius reached the section of ornaments dedicated to the purpose of being a keepsake ornament for a child's first Christmas.

"I guess we're supposed to choose something that reminds us of something about our first year as Wilbur's parents maybe?"

"Well, I remember that oddly enough that my keep sake ornament had a frog on it because I had this stuffed frog that my nana gave me and I apparently would never let go of it," Franny recalled vaguely.

"I can imagine," Cornelius teased his wife about her frog obsession. "But I think we can rule out frogs for Wilbur's keepsake. He's made no sign of having inherited that trait."

"I think the only thing he did inherit from me is the cowlick," Franny laughed, still looking at one ornament after another.

"How about this one?" Cornelius held up one to show to Franny.

"You are joking right?" she smirked a little. "We can't let his keepsake ornament be a commercialized tribute to Captain Time Travel!"

"What? I have a feeling he's going to be a fan someday," Cornelius said. "He's already got a little outfit with the lightning bolt on it.

"But that's just a baby's outfit, honey, not an ornament to serve as a lifelong memory for us," Franny said level headedly.

"Okay, I guess you're right…as usual," Cornelius put the ornament back where he had found it and pretended not to be bothered by the fact that he'd made a bad pick.

"This one's kind of cute," Franny pointed to a simple one of a baby reaching towards a Christmas tree.

"And it would be appropriate after what happened earlier this afternoon," Cornelius smiled at the recollection.

"I just don't know," Franny sighed after studying the ornament for several moments. "I don't know if it's special enough. None of these are really."

"I understand," Cornelius said, tapping his chin a few times. "We can just keep looking."

"I don't want to settle on just anything," Franny agreed as they left.

------------

In the following weeks, Franny kept her eyes open for a baby's first Christmas ornament that just captured her heart, but nothing ever seemed adequate. As Franny opened her eyes and sat up in bed, she realized that time was gone and that it was now Christmas morning. Her heart sunk and she felt like she must be the worst mother in the history of motherhood. She let out such a loud, depressing sigh that Cornelius woke up as well. He looked up and saw the tears in his wife's eyes and it didn't take long for him to sit up. "What's wrong?" He asked, putting his arms around her as her forehead dropped against his chest.

"I'm a horrible mother," the tears turned into sobs.

"No you're not! How could you think a thing like that?"

"Because of me, our son doesn't even have an ornament."

"Oh, honey, is that what this is about?" Cornelius bit his lip to keep from laughing in spite of himself.

Franny sniffled and looked up seeing the smirk that Cornelius had been trying to hide. "You think it's funny? This is serious, Cornelius."

"It only seems like it. Franny, it'll be okay. I never had an ornament," Cornelius pointed out. He hardly ever spoke of his once being an orphan unless it proved a point for good and not for self-pity.

"I suppose," Franny sniffled again. "I just wanted Wilbur to have a wonderful ornament. You can't understand."

"Of course I understand. We're his parents; we're supposed to get sentimental over things like this. But I promise it'll be alright. This is Wilbur's first Christmas and I know that this isn't how you want to remember it," Cornelius said gently, thumbing away some of her tears.

"I know. I'll be okay. It'll all be okay," Franny forced a smile.

"Yes, it will be," Cornelius assured. "Now let's go wake up our handsome little man show him what a Robinson Christmas is like."

Franny giggled. She loved the way her husband loved her and their son. The way his eyes lit up in a husbandly glow or fatherly glow made her heart soar. "I like that idea," she kissed him lightly and took his hand. They walked together towards the nursery. As they entered the room, they could already hear Wilbur making baby noises from his crib. They found him staring at his mobile, reaching and going on and on in his inexplicable baby language. "It looks like our handsome little man is already awake." She leaned over the crib lovingly and Wilbur looked at her with a big smile. She picked him up and held him closer to the mobile so that he could touch it. "Just like his daddy."

"What do you mean?" Cornelius asked curiously.

"Always wanting to find out how something works," Franny answered, and Wilbur let out a squeal of joy almost as if to agree with his mother's words.

"I guess I made an excellent decision," Cornelius replied.

"What do you mean excellent decision?" Franny looked at her husband in complete confusion.

"Follow me," he half whispered, this time taking her hand and leading her and their son out into the hall and towards the Christmas tree. Cornelius was glad to see that they were the only ones up at the moment. He then turned to Franny and said, "Close your eyes."

"Close my eyes? Honey, I've got Wilbur. I'm not going to close my eyes."

"He'll be fine. I'll be leading you the entire way," Cornelius insisted and after a few seconds, Franny rolled her eyes in playful sarcasm and then closed them. "Alright, this way."

"What are we doing?" Franny asked with a slight laugh at her husband's odd behavior.

"You'll see. Here, let me take Wilbur for you. You stay right there just a moment. No peeking." Cornelius grabbed Wilbur and set him down in his walker which Cornelius had purposely placed by the Christmas tree the night before. He then turned back to Franny who had a smile of anticipation on her face. "There's just something that I…oh no! How did that…" Cornelius' voice changed to a worried voice, so believable that it caused Franny's expression to turn into an equally worried one as her eyes flew open.

"Cornelius, what is…it," she caught her breath, immediately seeing the new ornament that hung beside her and Cornelius' keepsake ornament. "I don't understand," she reached out and touched it carefully, admiring the beauty of it.

"You didn't think our son wouldn't get a keepsake ornament now did you?" Cornelius asked with a smile.

"You know I did! Oh, but this is so beautiful. It's better than anything we ever saw anywhere," Franny removed it from the branch to inspect it more closely. In the middle was a crib with a baby boy inside that resembled Wilbur. On either side was a figure that resembled Cornelius and another figure that resembled Franny. And actually spinning above the cradle was a heart shaped mobile that had a frog, a time machine and a lightning bolt.

"I knew how distraught you were before this morning. I could just tell. So, I had this one custom made for him. I hope you really do like it. I wasn't sure how sentimental to make it," Cornelius said honestly.

"No, it's wonderful. It's playful and adorable, just like Wilbur and, oh, I love it. So, I'm the frog right?"

"Of course," Cornelius smiled. "Wilbur's the lightning bolt, because I'm telling you, the boy is going to be a fan of Captain Time Travel."

"Whatever you say," Franny thought her husband's determination was odd but adorable. "And you're the…time machine? What is with the time machine fetish all of a sudden?"

"Oh, I, uh, I've decided that someday I'm going to build a time machine and I have a feeling that it'll be my most important invention. Well, with the exception of the memory scanner and Carl that is. But it'll be very important, believe me."

"Don't worry. I believe anything you say," Franny smiled and then hung the ornament back down at the tree. She noticed that Wilbur was staring at it, mesmerized almost. "Wilbur, you have the best daddy in the world." Wilbur giggled excitedly in response and Franny turned to Cornelius. "How about that? He already knows," she smiled and leaned in so that the couple could share a Christmas kiss.

**_12 Christmas Eves Later _**

Franny stood alone in front of the Christmas tree. Everyone else had already gone off to bed, but she couldn't sleep at the moment. She stared at the tree and its different assortment of ornaments. Finally her eyes settled on one in particular. It was her son Wilbur's keepsake ornament from his first Christmas. As she studied it, the memories came flooding back and she couldn't help but smile. She remembered how Cornelius had been so determined that Wilbur would take a liking to Captain Travel. He had been right because now her son hardly ever took off his the signature lightning bolt t-shirt that he had. She then looked at the time machine. "So that's how he knew," she laughed slightly to herself as it suddenly hit her how Cornelius had known about their son's captivation with time machines. "You're right. The time machine is one of your most important inventions. Without it, who knows what might have happened."

"And without Wilbur too," Cornelius whispered behind her, startling her. "I wanted to tell you so many times when we were younger, but I never knew how."

"I'm kind of glad you didn't," she said, turning to face him. "He still has the best daddy in the world," Franny leaned into kiss Cornelius but they were stopped when they heard something from behind the tree.

"Wilbur, come out from behind there," Cornelius said knowingly and Wilbur emerged. "Trying to sneak a peek at your Christmas presents again?"

"Huh, uh, me? No, of course not. I mean, why would you even think that? I was just uh…admiring my keepsake ornament. It's kind of cool that you made it to reflect my interests when I was only a baby and uh…well, I'm off to bed now!" Wilbur quickly ran down the hall.

"Not buying it, Wilbur!" Cornelius called after him. "You'll see your presents in the morning just like everyone else!"

Franny and Cornelius began laughing amongst themselves. Franny immediately remembered the day twelve years prior and how Wilbur had had one of his gifts then as well. "I guess some things never change, do they?"

"I'm okay with that," Cornelius nodded and smiled and then pulled Franny closer to finish their kiss.


	3. Blue Christmas

**A/N-** Alright, this oneshot is an entirely selfish indulgence. I've been feeling the loneliness of putting _Artificial Romance_ on hold until Christmas Day, but I thought that this would be a fun little tie in for myself and for those who have been following my _Artificial Romance_ story.

**For those familiar with _Artificial Romance_...**this oneshot doesn't exactly have a happy ending but that's for a reason. I'm not sure if the tie in will serve as the bridge for an event that will happen a little later on in Artificial Romance or if it will prove as pilot for the plotline of a possible sequel (because yes I have been debating making Artificial Romance a trilogy just like Spiderman...) Also, there's a little bit of a give away to a matter to come in the next chapter of my story, so for those who read both, sorry for the spoils! Also, it's mainly based from Tallulah's p.o.v. but I felt it critical to return to Carl for a very short moment at the end because of purposes for the actual story and not just this oneshot.

**For those who aren't familiar with _Artificial Romance_...**it's a story I'm writing on here that is a Tallulah and Carl pairing and so this is also a T/C pairing oneshot. It is not based on how the characters really are in the movie so they are meant to seem out of character. It also may prove confusing if you haven't read Artificial Romance, but if you choose to continue forward, here's the basics: Carl is the hero known as the Midnight Mirage (although nobody knows it) and Tallulah has left home and is making her way into the fashion world. Carl has been her best friend since she first moved into the Robinson mansion at the age of 15 and there are hints that they may mean more to one another. Basically...kind of think _Bicentennial Man_ if you've seen it.

Final Note- the version of Blue Christmas is not based on the hoky (but classic Elvis rendition) but the very jazzy version by Renee Olstead.

* * *

**Blue Christmas**

Tallulah entered the familiar diner, a rush of cold air following her in as she did. She saw that the booth she longed for was clear and felt compelled to help herself to it. The diner was eerily quiet thanks to the holiday weekend. While most were celebrating Christmas with friends and family, she was left waiting for a bad cup of coffee to keep her company. And surprisingly, it hit the spot. She once thought it was the worst coffee she'd ever tasted but now it was like an old friend.

_An old friend_. The words lingered in her mind as she recalled the many times she had come to the very same diner to meet her robot friend, Carl. She had never appreciated his presence and now she would give anything in the world to see him again. It didn't matter that she was one of the biggest fashion designers in the city. It didn't matter that she had a curious relationship with the city's hero the Midnight Mirage. All that mattered was he wasn't there with her anymore.

"He was my best friend," she sighed. "Why did I take him for granted?" Tallulah paused and thought for a moment. "I've always taken everything for granted. My family always cared for me but they were never good enough. Does Carl think that I don't think he's good enough?" She sighed again as all of the thoughts flooded her head. He still tried to keep in contact with her and always went out of his way to speak to her, but she never returned the favor. Maybe if she had, he'd be sitting with her this very moment, and they'd be laughing like old times. Of course, he'd probably be asking her why someone with so much status wasn't getting ready for some spectacular Christmas Eve party at the Grand Marquois Hotel for like the rest of her well to do fashion peers. "It doesn't matter," she answered as if he were really there. "I just want to be here…" Tallulah sighed realizing that this was the first Christmas where she actually felt all alone.

Her heart heaved a sigh as she heard a familiar Christmas song playing through the poor sounding speakers of the diner. She couldn't help but sing along, not caring who in the diner heard her. "_I'll have a blue Christmas, without you. I'll be so blue. Just thinking about you…_" she stood up, leaving change on the table for the coffee. She headed for the door but stopped and stared at the homely Christmas tree in the corner of the diner. "_Decorations of red on a green Christmas tree…won't be the same, if you're not here with me…_" she thought she saw Carl standing beside the tree, blinked, but then realized it had been her imagination.

Shaking her head, she opened the door and plunged back into the cold December air. She began walking towards her apartment, the song still haunting her mind as she did. The wind blew the falling snow all around her in a way that seemed almost mystical as she thought she saw patterns of faces of her loved ones. She couldn't refrain from continuing the song despite the lack of music. "_And when those blue snowflakes start fallin'…_"

The snow grew thicker as she passed by the park. She looked and thought she saw the snow creating the image of herself and Carl…the memory of their acting like children, playing in the fallen autumn leaves occurring to her. She felt a tear sting her numb cheek and she ran the final block to her apartment, up the two flights of stairs and fumbled to get in. Breathing deeply, she turned on the radio to relieve her mind but even it was still against her and she found herself singing along again, "_And when those blue memories start callin'…_"

She saw her answering machine blinking and turned down the radio so that she could hear the one new message she had received while she had been out. "Hey, Tallulah," the sound of Carl's voice radiated from the small speaker. "I know you're probably busy with your party but I really wanted to wish you a merry Christmas. It…it seems a little strange not spending Christmas with you, but what matters is you're having fun and you're happy."

There was silence for a moment although by the timer on the machine, Tallulah knew the message wasn't over. "Why does he have to be so great about it," she sighed as she waited for the rest.

"Sorry about the dead air space there," the message continued. "I also wanted to let you know that I'm not the only one who will be missing you this Christmas."

"Hi there, Tallulah, this is your father," Fritz's mellow voice came on to the machine. "Be careful. Don't forget to carry pepper spray or something like that. Wish you were here where I could know you're safe."

It was followed by Petunia's familiar screech, "Doooon't listen to your father. You go do what you have to do! But, uhhhhhhhhhhhhh, he's right about being safe. If anyone makes you uncomfortable, let me know and I'll be there in three seconds and I'll give them something to make them feel uncomfortable," Petunia threatened as Fritz tried to calm her down. Tallulah laughed and wiped a tear from her eye. A semi-sentimental comment from her mother was rare.

"Uh, hi, sis," Laszlo's voice was heard next. "Christmas morning will be weird without you here to fight with."

"Alright, alright," Carl could be heard in the background getting on to Laszlo for the lousy sentiment. "So as you can see," Carl returned, "you'll definitely be missed. And by everyone else too." There was another awkward silence and finally Carl laughed. "I guess it's a good thing answering machines don't have time limits anymore. But I guess I'll let you get back to getting ready for your party. Um, well, you know, merry Christmas."

The message had been ended but Tallulah was still sitting in the silence reflecting on it and how much more it made her miss her family and now Carl even more for thinking of the way to let her know she'd be missed to begin with. She wiped another tear away, "_You'll be doing alright with your Christmas of white, but I'll have a blue Christmas…_" she stood up with determination."I'm not going to sit here and feel sorry for myself. I chose to go to the Christmas party and that's where I'm going."

--------

"Lula!" Aelisa Stevenson ran over to her friend as she entered the hotel. "Wow, you look absolutely fabulous in that dress," she complimented.

"Thanks," Tallulah tried to be perky.

"Is something the matter?" Aelisa wasn't buying the fake smile.

"Hmm? No, everything's fine," Tallulah lied.

"So where's your date? I thought you might bring the Midnight Mirage now that he's rescued you so many times. Is there something going on between you two? Cause remember, he saved me first," Aelisa had a thing for the Midnight Mirage and wasn't about to let her friend take him away.

"No, as far as I know there's nothing between us," Tallulah answered honestly. "He's a great guy, but I don't know if he's really my type."

"Oh, well, good. So how about Carl? Why didn't you ask him?" Aelisa moved on.

"I kind of did but I knew his answer would be no. He's at home with the family celebrating Christmas Eve."

"Wow, he actually said no to you? There's a miracle," Aelisa laughed at her own lame comment.

"What are you talking about?" Tallulah looked at her friend questioningly.

"As if you didn't know."

"Um, I really don't," Tallulah assured.

"Oh, in that case, never mind. I won't bother you with it right now. Let's just go celebrate. There will be a lot of head honchos here that will want to look over your designs. _Simply Lula_ is sure to be next year's runaway clothes line," Aelisa promised her friend.

The thought mention of _Simply Lula_ brought Carl to mind yet again seeing as he had inspired the name for Tallulah's fashion line. She sighed and followed her friend into the main area. Her eyes caught sight of an elaborate Christmas tree and she wandered away from Aelisa and the rest of the crowd so that she could get a better look at all of the different ornaments and decorations.

"Have you ever seen a more beautiful Christmas tree," Tallulah turned to see a camera man who was there for footage of how the upper class spent their Christmas Eve. She looked again at the tree and suddenly it hit her that no matter how hard she tried to deny it, she was in the wrong place.

"Yes, I have actually," she finally responded but it was barely a whisper. "Thank you!" she thanked him, much to the camera man's confusion, and left the party as fast as she could. "Taxi!" she called and jumped into the first one that stopped. She gave her instructions anxiously. She then realized what was playing on the radio yet again and asked for the taxi driver to turn the music up so she could sing along, "_Decorations of red on a green Christmas tree, won't mean a thing if you're not here with me…_" It didn't take long for her to arrive at the Robinson mansion. She paid the driver and ran towards the door.

Lefty answered and led her to the dining room where the family was settling in for their Christmas Eve dinner. But they all stood up in shock when they saw Tallulah walk through the door rather shyly. "Tallulah!?" they all cheered in confusion.

"Hi! I know this is short notice, but I really needed to see familiar faces. And after Carl…" she paused. "Wait, where is Carl?" Tallulah asked, realizing that the robot was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh, he hurried out about ten or twenty minutes ago. He actually has a date he said," Cornelius answered with a laugh. "Good for Carl," he added.

"Oh," Tallulah tried to hide her sudden disappointment, still unsure herself what it meant. "I actually came to see Carl, I mean, not that I don't want to see any of you, but I…"

"Well, you can stay and have dinner," Franny offered. "I'm sure Carl will be back later."

"No, I really can't. I really shouldn't have left the Christmas party to begin with," Tallulah turned to leave.

"Wait," Franny persisted. "You can at least join us tomorrow for Christmas Day," she insisted kindly.

A new ray of hope sparked in Tallulah's eyes and she turned with a smile, "Yeah, that sounds nice. I'll see you tomorrow." She left and headed back into the cold air, now wishing she hadn't let the taxi driver leave. The cold air brought her spirit tumbling even lower. "_I'll have a blue Christmas that's certain. And when that blue heartache starts hurtin'…_" She sighed and looked back behind her at the large dining room window. It was lit and she just knew that inside, her family was having another wonderful Christmas Eve. Her thoughts then turned to Carl and she couldn't help but wonder where he was. Wherever he was, by the way Cornelius had talked he must be having a wonderful Christmas Eve also. "_You'll be doing alright, with your Christmas of white. But I'll have a blue, blue, blue Christmas_."

----------

"I'm sorry, Carl. I think she might have left." Aelisa looked at the robot with pity. She sighed a little before continuing. "The last I saw of her, she was talking to this handsome camera man."

"Oh…" Carl's head dropped a little.

"You can stay if you like. My date wandered off somewhere," Aelisa offered him generously.

"No, that's okay. I shouldn't have left the Robinsons to begin with," Carl turned and left as quietly as he could. As he stepped outside, he felt the frozen condensation hit his metal exterior and melt against his automatic warming panels. He wondered what the camera man that Aelisa mentioned was like and if Tallulah was having a good Christmas Eve with him. All that mattered now was that he had been too late. "_Blue Christmas_…" he whispered to himself as he headed back towards home.


End file.
